Rouge Sang
by EkinTristis
Summary: Ezio est un vampire. Elladora une jeune sorcière prometteuse. Entre amour et haine, lequel des deux aura le dernier mot ? [Se passe dans l'Univers de Harry Potter] [OC]


**Hello ! Voici une fanfiction écrite par deux personnes. Vous n'allez peut-être pas comprendre grand chose à ce prologue mais c'est normal, rassurez-vous ! Vous comprendrez tout avec le prochain chapitre. Nous comptons publier les chapitres au rythme d'un par semaine, n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos commentaires sur l'histoire ! Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt ! :)**

* * *

 **Rouge Sang. - Prologue.**

Ezio attrapa le premier objet qui lui passa sous la main, un vase, et il le jeta avec force au travers de l'appartement dans lequel lui et Elladora se trouvaient. Le vase se brisa en milles morceaux en heurtant un mur de la pièce. Le vampire se tourna brusquement vers Elladora, il était furieux mais malgré tout, il parla d'un voix posée.

\- Tu pensais réellement que tu allais m'échapper ainsi Elladora ? Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser te marier avec cet.. Cet incapable ?!

Elladora tentait de rester impassible. Intérieurement, elle était terrifiée. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en rappelle, elle n'avait jamais vu Ezio dans une telle colère. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en entendant le vase se briser tout près. Mal à l'aise dans sa robe blanche, elle gigota en tentant de se remettre sur ses pieds, mais le jupon était trop gros pour lui permettre de se mouvoir facilement. Une fois debout, elle lui lança un regard glacial en tentant de paraître convenable.

\- Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, Ezio ? Tu penses pouvoir faire mes choix à ma place ?

Le vampire regarda la jeune femme de bas en haut. Sa jolie robe blanche était bonne pour un tour au pressing, ses cheveux étaient en pagailles et elle ne semblait pas très à l'aise. Il la regarda avec dédain avant de détourner le regard.

\- Tu me dégoûtes. Ah ils étaient beaux tes discours sur à quel point tu m'aimais ! Je tourne le dos quelques instants, te laissant du temps pour te retrouver et voilà que tu te maries avec un autre ?!

Ezio se sentait trahit et ça, s'était la pire chose qu'on pouvait lui faire. Il n'était pas du genre à donner sa confiance comme ça. Il s'approcha vivement de la sorcière et envahissait son espace pour l'obliger à reculer pendant qu'il lui parlait.

\- Je vais l'écorcher vif Elladora, je t'obligerai à le regarder et après, seulement après, je t'autoriserai à mourir. S'en est fini de cette mascarade !

Visiblement, le vampire avait décidé de faire taire son humanité et ça, ce n'était pas bon signe du tout. Elle s'humecta les lèvres et laissa échapper un petit rire à ses paroles. Quel toupet ! Elle n'avait jamais dit qu'elle ferait sa vie avec lui, elle ne lui appartenait pas et si elle avait envie de faire sa vie sans lui, il n'avait rien à y redire. Dora ne bougeait pas d'un poil, pas intimidé du tout. La sorcière connaissait le jeu du vampire, elle le connaissait trop bien, beaucoup trop. Elle savait qu'il ne la tuerait pas certes, mais elle était certaine qu'il ferait en sorte de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Pouvait-on être considérée comme veuve, lorsqu'on est une fiancée volée durant son propre mariage ?

\- Tu es incapable de laisser les autres vivre leur propre bonheur. Tu es égoïste, Ezio.

Elle lui donna le regard le plus méprisant qu'il avait pu voir chez elle. D'un geste, elle détachait l'énorme jupon qui tombait au sol, l'enjambait, se retrouvant ainsi en corset et attrapait sa baguette coincée dans sa jarretière pour le pointer entre ses deux yeux. Elle y mettait une douce pression sans détourner son regard. Elle semblait furieuse. -

\- Ton problème, c'est que tu n'acceptes pas passer après les autres. Le fait de voir qu'il vit ce que tu aurais pu vivre te tue. Avoue-le.

La première chose que fit Ezio fut d'exploser de rire en voyant Elladora pointer sa baguette sur lui. Il partit dans un fou rire qui se voulait incontrôlable, avait-il perdu l'esprit ? Il se calma finalement en plantant son regard gris acier dans les yeux de la sorcière.

\- Tu crois que tu vas me faire peur en pointant ta baguette sur moi ? Elladora, ce serait mal me connaitre. Il prit la main de Elladora qui tenait la baguette et l'abaissa au niveau de son coeur. Si tu veux me tuer, il va falloir y mettre plus de conviction de ça ma chère.

La sorcière grinça des dents tandis que ses doigts froids tenaient fermement son poignet. Elle en portera encore la trace demain, c'est certain. Ella n'aimait pas être sous-estimée et c'est ni une, ni deux, qu'elle lançait un sort muet qui l'éjecta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle murmura un « idiot », consciente que même à cette distance-là, il l'entendait parfaitement et fit volte face pour s'enfuir de l'appartement. Elle prit rapidement ses jambes à son cou et tenta de se diriger tant bien que mal dans cet endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La première chose qu'elle fit, évidemment, c'était prendre la porte d'entrée, mais il était si rapide qu'elle le sentait déjà derrière elle. Elle lança un sort en arrière, au hasard pour mettre toutes les chances de côté et atteignit enfin la poignée de la porte qui lui permettait de sortir de cet enfer. Le vampire vola littéralement au travers de la pièce et attérit sur la table de salon en verre qu'il brisa. Le vampire grimaça et se releva tant bien que mal. Il fit craquer ses cervicales et prit même le temps de remettre sa cravate en place. Il était peut-être un tueur mais un tueur qui avait du style. Finalement, l'italien se décida à se lancer à la poursuite de sa victime. Alors que Elladora courait dans les couloirs de l'immeuble dans lequel ils se trouvaient, Ezio marchait tranquillement en laissant une de ses main frôler un mur du couloir. C'était le chat qui jouait avec sa souris avant de mettre fin à ses jours.

\- Elladoraaaaa.. Où es-tu ? Tu as cassé ma table de salon, c'est pas très gentil ça.

Cet immeuble était un vrai labyrinthe. Elle tentait de trouver un moyen de sortir mais ces ascenseurs moldues la rendaient folle et ne marchaient évidemment comme au Ministère. Elle tentait donc de trouver une cage d'escalier. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'étage où elle se trouvait, aucun indice sur les murs. Les gens, dans leurs appartements, n'avaient même pas l'air affolé qu'un fou se promène dans les couloirs en criant son nom. Elle frissonnait malgré elle, ne sachant pas si c'était le froid ou la peur qui en était responsable. La lumière qui s'éteignit soudainement n'arrangeait rien. Dora s'adossait à un mur pour reprendre son souffle et tentait d'avoir les idées claires. Garder son sang froid, c'était le plus important. Et le plus difficile à l'heure qu'il est. Elle avait voulu faire un lumos mais étant la seule source de lumière dans ce couloir, il l'aurait rapidement retrouvé. Mais la pénombre était très handicapant pour elle, elle n'avait pas les sens développés qu'il avait, il pourrait la retrouver rien qu'à son souffle haletant. La jeune sorcière reprit sa route à tâton, son souffle fébrile s'échouant sur ses lèvres qu'elle humidifiait de temps en temps pour tenter de contrôler ses émotions.

Le vampire referma calmement le panneau de controle des fusibles de l'immeuble. A présent que Elladora était dans le noir, elle allait commencer à faire des erreurs, à paniquer et peut-être même à prendre l'ascenseur, qui c'est ? Un sourire triomphant s'afficha sur les lèvres du vampire. Jouer, c'était ce qu'il aimait le plus et là, le duo s'était lancé dans une sacré partie ! Ezio marchait calmement dans les couloirs se fiant à son ouïe pour retrouver la jeune femme. Il l'entendait le souffle court, un étage en dessous de lui. L'italien emprunta alors les escaliers pour se retrouver au même étage que la sorcière. Il referma doucement la porte de cage d'escaliers afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de la sorcière. Il se mit ensuite arpenter les couloirs de la résidence à la recherche de sa victime.

Dora était consciente que son humanité était une faiblesse dans ce genre de situation. Elle déposa sa main sur son nez et sa bouche pour empêcher sa respiration d'être entendu et retirait ses talons trop bruyants pour avancer à pas de loup. Pas un bruit... La boule dans son ventre grossissait à mesure que le temps passait. Elle détestait ne pas avoir l'avantage. Elle LE haïssait. C'était certainement l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle s'en était allée. C'était aussi l'une des causes de sa colère meurtrière qui l'avait fichu dans une galère pareil. Etait-il capable d'aller aussi loin et de mettre fin à ses jours ? Elle avait l'impression que les minutes étaient des heures et que la finalité de cette chasse à l'homme était sa tête à des kilomètres de son corps.

Ezio sortit la tête de derrière un mur à l'intersection entre deux couloirs. Il aperçut Elladora, de dos, marcher sur la pointe des pieds, ses talons dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre. Le vampire fourra une main dans sa poche et en sortit une pièce qu'il lâcha sur le sol comme si elle lui avait échappé des mains. Le bruit de la pièce qui heurta le sol eut l'air assourdissant dans le silence qui régnait dans le couloir. Le bruit de la pièce sur le sol alerta Elladora : avait-il fait exprès ou avait-il commis une erreur. Peu importe, elle savait qu'il se trouvait juste là, tout près et c'est sans réfléchir qu'elle prit la direction opposée, pour fuir la brute. Il la rattraperait sûrement mais elle essayait tout de même de sauver sa peau. Elle essayerait jusqu'au bout.

La sorcière était tombé dans son piège. Ravie, Ezio mit finalement son plan a éxecution. Alors que la brune courait pour sauver sa peau, elle lui rentra violemment dedans. Quelle ironie, la scène ressemblait étrangement au jour de leur rencontre. Elladora manqua de tomber en arrière sous le choc mais Ezio la rattrapa par le bras l'obligeant ainsi à laisser tomber sa baguette parterre.

\- Oh. Perdu.


End file.
